Many individuals often have relatively large media item collections or libraries. Examples of media items comprise but are not limited to music, photographs and video. A media item can be reproduced using a suitable media playback device, which can also provide a user with an option of generating a media playlist comprising a sequence of media items for playback. For example, a media playlist can include a sequence of songs and/or a sequence of photographs and/or video clips which are presented to the user in a suitable format by the device.
In such a media playback device it is possible for a user to provide preferences representing preferred media items or types of media items. For example, a user can be provided with an option of manually tagging media items to reflect user interest in such media items. Such devices often generate media playlists based on the user preferences provided in the user provided tags. Difficulties in using a preference input device or user interface, or user preference consistency can sometimes cause user inputs to have an adverse effect on playlist generation.